epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitler vs Vader 3/Rap Meanings
(Hitler has emerged from the Rancor Pit, into which he fell at the end of Hitler vs Vader 2. It is unknown how he escaped, but he is seen standing at an encampment near the Great Pit of Carkoon with speeders flying past and a sarlacc below. As a group of past cast members man the speeders, Abe Lincoln can be seen carrying an axe to drive him off of the platform as Hitler looks down at the sarlacc. Stephen Hawking is on a ship facing the platform, trailing behind and spinning in place to observe the execution. Vader is also at the top, observing Hitler, who is about to be thrown in.) 'Prologue (Adolf Hitler):' Vader, this is your last chance! Battle me…or die! (At this point, Hitler seems disgusted with Vader for staging unfair fights; Hitler's come up short both times he's taken Vader on, so he challenges Vader a third time. This line is based on the quote by Luke Skywalker in ''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi: "Jabba, this is your last chance! Free us…or die!")'' (As Lincoln commands Hitler to move forward, Hitler gives a nod to Lando Calrissian, referencing the same part of the sarlacc scene from ''Return of the Jedi. Lando gives a nod back, and Hitler looks up to see Stephen Hawking preparing to shoot a microphone. This also comes from the aforementioned Star Wars film, with Hawking taking the place of R2-D2 throwing a lightsaber to Luke Skywalker so he can fight back. Lincoln then makes Hitler walk into the sarlacc pit, but he pretends to fall in and vaults back onto the platform. Hawking throws the mic over to Hitler, opening the battle.)'' 'Adolf Hitler:' Screw you, you big black cunt! (Hitler opens with a basic slur, "cunt" being the vulgar term for a woman's vulva that also takes on the meaning of "coward". Vader previously used some cheap tactics to win by default; thus, Hitler calls Vader out as a coward, a tall and black one as well.) I'll kick your balls and your face! A war on two fronts! (World War II was a "two-front war", meaning it was fought primarily in two geographically different locations. Also, "A War on Two Fronts" was the title of the second episode of the fifth season of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars, an animated series set between the prequel films and the original films. Since Vader's balls and his face are on his front side, Hitler will attack them both and have a war with them. Another thing this may refer to is the "goosestep" walk Nazi soldiers do, in which they step their leg out similar to a kick. Since the legs were stuck out high during a goosestep, Hitler may use this to reach Vader's balls and face.)'' The Führer will crush the Dark Side, like a rap Apartheid! (Hitler, often referred to as the "Führer" (Great Leader/Father) by his supporters, will try to beat Vader again. He compares it to South Africa's Apartheid, a former policy of forced racial segregation overturned by Nelson Mandela and others in the 1990s. Apartheid thus ties in with Hitler's own racism, so Hitler, who believes certain whites are the dominant race, will defeat the Dark Side in which Vader is a part of.) I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! (Germany is spelled with the word "germ" in it, and Hitler was known to have had a nasty or evil mind, and his thoughts infected other people's mind to think like he did, so he was often considered a germ. This also has to do with Hitler's figure being associated with the Nazi Party of Germany, and the Nazis are a major part of Germany's modern history; therefore, Hitler left an impact on how others view Germans. This line could be taken from "The Man who Put the Germ in Germany," a World War I song about Wilhem II. Germs are also known to make others sick, and to be sick on the mic means you have good rapping skills, so Hitler says that he is such a germ, his mic skills are sick.) I beat you twice, you sellout! Now you bow down to Mickey Mouse! (Hitler claims he had the better raps in both of their battles. Lucasfilm, Ltd. (which owned the ''Star Wars franchise, as well as the Indiana Jones films and video game developer LucasArts) was bought and is now owned by The Walt Disney Company, whose most recognizable character is Mickey Mouse. After Lucasfilm was sold to Disney, Darth Vader became Disney's property.)'' You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! (Space Mountain is a space-themed ride at Disneyland and Walt Disney World, so this is another reference to Disney owning ''Star Wars. Hitler also taunts the fact that Vader could never rule the galaxy, so he could much less conquer space in Disney. There was also a Disneyland advertisement for Star Tours (a Star Wars ride at Disneyland), where Darth Vader and two Stormtroopers are waiting for it to open, so they ride other rides while waiting, including Space Mountain.)'' You're just a sad asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving! (Vader's life as Anakin Skywalker is known to be sad and dramatic since he lost almost everything he had, later turning to the Dark Side. Since Vader lost his lungs as he was left burning in lava after his battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was made artificial lungs so he could breathe, as well as given a respirator in his mask which causes him to breathe heavily, making him sound as if he has asthma. After losing his only love, his mother, and his master's trust, Vader was left with no one to give him any love, so Hitler implies he needs some to feel happier.) Well I baked you something; here, pop into my oven! (Hitler's concentration camps baked dead corpses in large ovens to cremate them. It also references two of Hitler's lines in his previous battles with Vader: "You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up dawg. Here, step in my shower!" and "You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train!" Hitler continues the running gag of making a Holocaust torture joke for each battle. He coaxes Vader over with promises of baked goods to cheer him up, but he really just wants to burn Vader.) 'Darth Vader:' Let me paint you a picture, son: (Vader mocks how Hitler had truly wanted to become an artist, but he was denied by schools who said his artwork was no good. To paint someone a picture means to show what the situation is like, so Vader says this to Hitler to show how he truly is. Calling him "son" may also be a pun referring to their first battle, where Darth Vader says that he might be his father.) Portrait of a bitch after World War I! (Hitler was a German soldier during WWI. He believed Germany should've won the war, and he started blaming, or bitching about, certain races and cultures for their loss.) You were stirring up the fears of the German people, (Hitler caused panic throughout Germany in the World War II era, especially when he joined (and later became the leader of) the National Socialist Party, whose members were commonly referred to as Nazis. Most notably, though, was how he used powerful and 'persuasive' oratory to win the German people's support in the 'noble' cause that the Nazis were striving for.) Telling the world that the Jews are evil! (Hitler believed that the Jews were responsible for Germany's misfortune after WWI and during their Great Depression, as it was they who seemed to fare better than non-Jews.) You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up, (Hitler penned the manifesto ''Mein Kampf (My Struggle), which was used to rally Germans behind the Nazi Party. He was also responsible for "firing up" books as he organized many autos-da-fé during his rule.)'' Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got 'em fired up, (In 1923, a young Hitler attempted to start a coup-d'état in a Munich beer hall (a Bavarian type of "speakeasy" where folks met up, drank, and openly talked with others). This was called the Beer Hall Putsch, and it "fired up" many young adults who sought a new government. It failed and Hitler was jailed.) And when your bunker started getting fired up, (Vader brings back memories of Hitler's last moments he spent in his bunker before the Allies bombed it, closing Germany's actions for World War II. Bombing can set things ablaze, ergo the bunker got "fired up"—burned—when the bombs exploded.) You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! (Hitler committed suicide with his newly-wed wife, Eva Braun, by ingesting cyanide, and he also shot himself to quicken his death. He placed the gun in his mouth so that it fired upward through his sinuses and his brain.) You dumb motherfucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? (Vader calls Hitler stupid, as he made the same mistake as Napoleon Bonaparte, which is explained in the next line. Hitler has also read about generals of history, such as Napoleon, so Vader would possibly be accurate in saying Napoleon would let him know about his mistakes.) When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! (Hitler attempted to conquer Russia, taking on Joseph Stalin at Moscow, Volgograd, and Kursk after he betrayed their pact. Despite outnumbering Stalin's forces at least threefold, the Nazis were ill-prepared for the onset of Russia's winter and most of them froze to death. Napoleon's armies suffered a similar fate on his own attempts to conquer Russia a century earlier, failing for the same reason and thereby validating Vader's verse.) While you're fighting off Valkyrie, ("Valkyrie" was the code-name for an underground coup aiming to overthrow Hitler. The coup itself was uncovered and then put down by Gestapo forces.) I got a million clones; they die for me! (The Stormtroopers serving under Vader were previously known as "Clone Troopers" before they betrayed the Jedi during Order 66, and the army came in hundreds of thousands of them. They were fiercely loyal to him, even when they died at the end of the original ''Star Wars trilogy.)'' My bounty hunters ride for me. (Darth Vader also keeps his bounty hunters nearby to aid him, especially for capturing people.) Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! (Vader calls in Boba Fett to finish his verse for him. The term "homeboy", street slang for a buddy, might refer back to Vader's last line in the first battle: "We'll call my homeboy in Israel; see who got the last laugh." Boba Fett is also known for his association with Vader in Star Wars.) 'Boba Fett:' They call me Boba Fett; you wanna mess with me? (Fett introduces himself and questions whether Hitler dares to go against him.) I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! (Boba tea is a Taiwanese tea concoction also known as bubble tea or pearl milk tea, named for balls of tapioca called "boba" found in it. Boba Fett makes a teabagging reference; he'll dip his balls in Hitler's mouth by repeatedly crouching over his body.) I got a jetpack, yo; you know I steal the show! (Boba Fett is well-known for his jetpack, and despite his short appearance on ''Star Wars, he became a famous character.)'' 'Cause when I rock a microphone— (Boba Fett lets out a Wilhelm scream as he is shot off the screen by Hitler. The Wilhelm scream came from the movie "The Charge at Feather River", where a character named Private Wilhelm, played by Sheb Wooley, screams after he gets shot with an arrow. This scream adapted to over 225 movies including ''Star Wars, the Indiana Jones series, the Lord of the Rings series, and many others, as well as a scene with Boba Fett himself.)'' 'Adolf Hitler:' Oh, sieg hell no! (A pun on "Oh, hell no!", except Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party saluted with "Sieg Heil!" ("Hail Victory!"). Hitler's not going down without a fight.) You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses-All-the-Time! (Vader's mask makes him look like he has sunglasses on. Hitler reiterates that he won't be fooled again. Also, Nice Peter (the actor of Darth Vader), has shown to wear his famous yellow sunglasses under the Vader mask so his eyes aren't revealed while filming, so it may be indirectly a reference to Nice Peter.) I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys, (As he takes a shot at Vader, the fact he is owned by Disney is once again brought up by saying Goofy is his new boyfriend, and he also mentions the white Stormtroopers that look like semen. The reference to Goofy may be a nod to the fact that, even before ''Star Wars was completely owned by Disney, there were and still are various figurines of Disney characters dressed up as Star Wars characters. In one set, Mickey Mouse is Luke Skywalker, Donald Duck is Han Solo, and Goofy is Darth Vader.)'' And throw you in a butthole in the sand! (He'll feed Vader and company to a sarlacc, a sand-dwelling ''Star Wars creature whose maw resembles a butthole when seen from the sky, in effect turning the tables from the prologue.)'' I am Adolf—! *lightsaber sound* Hitler… (Vader quickly slashes Hitler in half with his lightsaber, interrupting his verse with the sound of his lightsaber. This is also a reference to Hitler's first line in the first battle and his last line in the second battle "I am Adolf Hitler!" This could possibly be a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's slaying of Darth Maul in ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace, where Maul is cut in two.)'' Scrapped lyrics 'Adolf Hitler:' You're a far cry from beating me with that desert butthole in carbonite, (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys and throw you in a butthole in the sand!" Hitler calls Vader's anus crusty (desertlike) and hardened in carbonite, essentially calling him a crusty-ass and a hard-ass.) So pucker up that triangle mouth and kiss my Dark Side! (The Dark Side is an aspect of the Force in which practitioners derive their power from negative emotions. In this case, it is used as a euphemism for Hitler's rear end. He wants Vader to pucker his "triangle mouth" (as the respirator on his helmet is nearly triangular in shape) and kiss his ass.) I have friends from Hugo Boss all the way to IKEA, (Hugo Boss is a German clothing manufacturer created in 1924 founded by the fashion designer of the same name, which manufactured and supplied the uniforms for many of the factions of the nazis. IKEA is a Swedish furniture manufacturer created in 1943, toward the end of WWII. During WWII, Sweden remained neutral, but avoided German invasions by trading valuable goods with Germany, helping them out in the war.) You smell like Count Dookie there, Darth Diarrhea! (Count Dooku was a Sith Lord defeated by Anakin Skywalker through Palpatine's orders. Hitler makes a pun on Dooku's name (dookie meaning feces) and calls Vader "Darth Diarrhea," meaning Vader is shit and he smells bad.) Follow the trilogy First battle: Darth Vader vs Hitler Previous battle: Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson